Elena and Stefan
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Stefan originally returned to town to get to know Elena after saving her from a car accident. They instantly fell in love and began a romantic relationship in season 1, which became strained when Damon fell in love with Elena and Katherine returned to win Stefan back. Though they continuously reassured each other and remained loyal throughout seasons 1 and 2. They fell out of contact at the end of season 2, when Stefan left to save his brothers life. Though they stayed faithful to each other, whilst Elena searched for him, until Damon kissed Elena. She admitted this to Stefan and at the end of season 3 rejected Damon, choosing to be with Stefan. Their relationship was rekindled and lasted into the beginning of season 4. Though they eventually broke up when Elena began to reciprocate Damon's love, and chose to be honest with Stefan about her feelings and intentions. He was determined to move on, before he came upon the discovery that Elena was sired to Damon. He stayed to help Elena in their search to cure her vampirism, throughout the sire bond. He admitted to still being in love with her, and even attempted to seduce her into finding her humanity again. But when the sire bond was broken and Elena chose Damon all the same, it became apparent that her affections for him were real, and Stefan was finally convinced to leave town. He still loves her though, and he will never stop loving her. Their relationship isn't over, even Julie Plec admitted that. They are known as "Stelena" by fans. Early History While visiting his uncle Zach Salvatore, Stefan hears a car crash near Wickery Bridge and sees a car submerged in the water. He dives in the water and goes after it and is able to get to the car. A man is still conscious and tells him to help his daughter, who is unconscious. Stefan does as he is asked, and saves Elena from drowning. When he sees her face, he is shocked to see she resembles an old flame of his, Katherine Pierce. He goes back to the car, but is too late to save her parents. Due to his curiosity about Elena, Stefan remains in Mystic Falls and keeps an eye on her from a distance. When school starts, he decides to become a student so that he can meet her and get to know her better. Throughout the Vampire Diaries ---- ---- ---- ---- Character Quotes Dating Timeline First Relationship: *Start Up: The Night of the Comet (1x02) *Break Up: Lost Girls (1x06) **Reason: Elena finds out that Stefan is a vampire. Second Relationship: *Start Up: The Turning Point (1x10) *Break Up: Plan B (2x06) **Reason: Katherine wanted Elena and Stefan to break up and to prove it she attacks Jenna. So for the sake of anyone she loves getting be killed, Elena does what Katherine wants, and tearfully breaks up with Stefan, despite how much she doesn't want to. Third Relationship: *Start Up: Rose (2x08) *Break Up: The End of the Affair (3x03) **Reason: Elena and Damon go in Chicago to save Stefan. But by the time she was there to save Stefan, Stefan rejects Elena and said that he doesn't want be saved; he lies and says he doesn't want her anymore. Fourth Relationship: *Start Up: Growing Pains (4x01) *Break Up: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (4x06) **Reason: Elena admitted to Stefan that since she became a vampire, her feelings for Damon intensified . Her desires became darker and she wasn't the same girl that chose him on the Wickery Bridge. Stefan couldn't deal with it anymore and consequently broke up with Elena. Trivia * In the novels, Elena and Stefan are soulmates. * In the novels, when Stefan realizes how Elena looks exactly like Katherine, he tries to avoid her and she is determined to have him. In the series, Stefan wants to know Elena and be with her, unlike his book counterpart who wants to stay away due the temptation of hurting Elena, or worse, killing her. * Both the novel version and the television series version of Stefan wants to protect Elena from the charming Damon Salvatore. * Caroline, Lexi, Bonnie and Klaus support them. * Kevin Williamson said Stefan and Elena are "soulmates". * They are both doppelgängers from different bloodlines. **Elena is a doppelgänger from the Petrova Line. **Stefan is a doppelgänger from Silas. **Qetsiyah said they are destined to be together. **Julie Plec said in Seson Five that their relationship isn't over Gallery TVD-Pilot (2).jpg 1x01-Pilot-New-Promo-Photo-the-vampire-diaries-48.jpg 1x01-Pilot-New-Promo-Photo-the-vampire-diaries-8.jpg TheReturn02.jpg Rreturn.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg|Elena and Stefan Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg|Elena and Stefan BraveNewWorld8.jpg Stefan sad.gif|click for animation kdhf.png Lov has never sucked so much.jpg|Stefan, Damon and Elena, the love triangle Season-2-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-15232462-1024-768.jpg ML.jpg The return.jpg Normal 005.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg Episode-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11697546-1248-704.jpg 103.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png Stelena.png|Stelena|link=http://fav.me/d4p7p2y|linktext=Original on DeviantART Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h32m04s199.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg 60whr90.jpg The vampire diaries season 2-1680x1050.jpg 330px-Elena_and_stefan.jpg 205218_138285052911596_138054039601364_236571_3338592_n.jpg|I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan. 215348_140669772673124_138054039601364_249167_7971918_n.jpg|Stefan & Elena 216814_138057152934386_138054039601364_235184_2844859_n.jpg|It's creepy. It's romantic. 218134_141159359290832_138054039601364_251515_7991480_n.jpg|It's you and me Stefan, always. 221618_141159335957501_138054039601364_251514_3702838_n.jpg|I can't lose the way I feel about you. 223386_141158732624228_138054039601364_251510_3753177_n.jpg|Stelena <3 <3 017fgfggg.jpg fd38s4+f.jpg s438qa3.jpg 1x10-The-Turning-Point-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9123450-1280-720.jpg 1-The-Vampire-Diaries-1x21-Isobel-Elena-Stefan-Promo.jpg 811px-Goodbye_kiss.jpg stelena2.gif stelena3.gif tumblr_lkvnwquYJM1qbh01io1_500.png 4657796387_c7d04a2694.jpg Stefan and elena.jpg 2.jpg Stefan and elena.jpg 3.jpg Stefan .jpg images (8).jpg images (10).jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg Images (4)-1-.jpg|Stefan and Elena at the Decades Dance Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-40.png|Elena attempted to stab Stefan with a vervain dart, but failed. 249347_240323085998169_238465599517251_800062_3130219_n.jpg 252539_173843079343783_173521536042604_454008_8242542_n.jpg 254412_175095269218564_173521536042604_461006_1602167_n.jpg 360px-Tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz5rcqRyT01qelb35o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lz5s3hPHDV1qknyg8o1_500.gif Tmmo 34.jpg Tmmo 32.jpg 534334685.jpg tumblr_m1q4n15peF1r1mixno2_500.jpg|Elena and Stefan kissing in front of Damon Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png 3x20-06.jpg 3x20-07.jpg 3x20-08.jpg stefanandelena1234534jm3.jpg tumblr_m3bt5xfiqG1rutmhho1_500.gif tumblr_m3kh7dQJNe1qelxz0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kidcEYK51rt95bso1_500.gif tumblr_m3kuuwHMf71qbb552o1_250.gif tumblr_m3kuuwHMf71qbb552o2_250.gif tumblr_m3kuuwHMf71qbb552o3_250.gif tumblr_m3kuuwHMf71qbb552o4_250.gif tumblr_m3kzgnxrVQ1r68iyho1_500.gif tumblr_m3l58p8zNr1qc5p6yo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ljjpXmOH1r3fmj3o1_500.png tumblr_m0qgalA3Hd1r33943o1_500.gif tumblr_m3m6odgcTa1qhrp07o1_500.png tumblr_m3m6rfO5Rq1rv7cxpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m83c6zGA1qm16eio1_500.gif tumblr_m3nmweNevh1ruyasvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nymcagGi1rq4655o3_250.gif tumblr_m3nymcagGi1rq4655o2_250.gif tumblr_m3o2a8rEmN1r7s45uo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nyhwzXKo1rvubsgo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ojf2xR9K1rpb9tdo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ojzuxr8L1rpb9tdo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ok43w55I1rpb9tdo1_500.gif tumblr_m3onkrEAbb1rqcxl9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3p24pbIMm1rp60o9o1_500.png tumblr_m3pyldyYtI1rvvo80o1_500.gif tumblr_m3q3zwpVXK1rvbtlvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3q4h8Uo0o1rvbtlvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3q4jynae41rvbtlvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3qalpKYj81qg3dlfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qo75rOOF1qmrg0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m3qoksKCTc1qmrg0eo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3qtwrA6LV1qeysf2o1_250.gif tumblr_m3qtwrA6LV1qeysf2o3_500.gif tumblr_m3rk9bvcOM1qm2txco1_500.png tumblr_m3qrikilys1rnfxvjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3rjvfWsQ21qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m3numb069v1rt6np5o1_500.gif tumblr_m3x39zPas31r9p6jpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ycm0mPMo1r6mfo5o1_500.gif tumblr_m3yev4vWhN1rsfcwvo1_250.gif tumblr_m3yq482okE1rw41g4o1_400.gif tumblr_m3yrzbdxJp1rpisuho1_500.gif tumblr_m3s9hlYDVG1qfkhw1o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m3yx85ki2N1ruukzpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3yww2HNcY1r9uejwo1_500.png tumblr_m3yynk0TAj1rqizi6o1_500.gif tumblr_m40dhyxkoW1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m40dhyxkoW1qeysf2o2_500.gif tumblr_m40jc9IIDt1rv8849o1_250.gif tumblr_m40jc9IIDt1rv8849o2_250.gif tumblr_m40lkolyzD1r5g0hto1_500.gif tumblr_m40zqdcjJ71rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m42bbz3Prw1qh2opmo1_500.gif tumblr_m42crzGxtc1qh2opmo1_500.gif tumblr_m42ez0T3011qh2opmo1_500.gif tumblr_m42grrEaeP1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m42tprshIn1rw41g4o1_400.gif tumblr_m42ucgxJQI1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m43zqnZGHv1rttrkbo1_500.gif tumblr_m44h4cXwWk1rn6weio1_500.gif tumblr_m440irQSVm1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m44nwtLVbg1rvpqq2o1_500.gif tumblr_m44nwtLVbg1rvpqq2o2_500.gif Tumblr m49jgcmgvs1r8uqf0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m40h5qhGAa1qe34pco1 500.jpg Tumblr m49kfqTe8p1ru5v9go3 500.jpg Tumblr m49k06FrSR1ru5v9go2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m49k5o6clw1ru5v9go4 500.jpg Tumblr m49k5o6clw1ru5v9go1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr m49jtuMnZn1ru5v9go2 500.jpg Tumblr m49jtuMnZn1ru5v9go1 500.jpg Tumblr m49kfqTe8p1ru5v9go1 500.jpg Tumblr m49k06FrSR1ru5v9go4 500.jpg Tumblr m49k06FrSR1ru5v9go3 250.jpg tumblr_m3z2ew9ygL1qfx172o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3z2ew9ygL1qfx172o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4a2d3KtuI1r8xqu5o1_500.gif tumblr_m4bh45ViGJ1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4hlw21mbE1rvpqq2o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m4hlw21mbE1rvpqq2o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_m4j29kYusR1qh2opmo1_500.gif tumblr_m4jbzcq56l1rtfem5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k7hhPxaJ1qlp7rso1_500.png tumblr_m4k7hhPxaJ1qlp7rso2_500.png tumblr_m4k7n5i3q71qlp7rso1_500.png tumblr_m4lzihWukg1r5widqo2_250.gif tumblr_m4m39tifZk1rx1k4co1_500.png tumblr_m4mfxwp7KM1r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_m4mh0m8YN61rv1n0to1_500.gif tumblr_m4muozzYdB1r8xqu5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m48jd34GaY1rvpqq2o1_500.gif tumblr_m48jd34GaY1rvpqq2o2_500.gif tumblr_m48mcuPJoF1qg1krko5_250.gif tumblr_m48oegwEBA1qhlesgo1_500.gif tumblr_m48vomhVGj1qig4lco1_500.png tumblr_m486mt2H1x1r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_m4omy4sNAU1r8588co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vsblhK051qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4ygziOC8o1rnlor8o1_250.gif tumblr_m501hjC9Tw1rtwp2do1_500.gif tumblr_m4hu7xXE931rojj72o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4st3sV72a1qehxx0o1_500.gif tumblr_m4uav6x6dj1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4ug043inF1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4ug043inF1qeysf2o2_500.gif tumblr_m4wbhypzHc1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4y0f6BJSe1rpam7po2_500.gif tumblr_m4yapwQBIv1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4onkx8bMc1qmxqalo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qn6fk8Qa1rpam7po1_500.gif tumblr_m4uvn3ClO21ru34cuo1_500.gif tumblr_m4y5s7OJo01rvnqg4o1_500.png tumblr_m4ydlzjWBp1rvnqg4o1_500.png Stelena 320.1.jpg stelena 320.3.jpg Stefan 312.2.jpg Stelena 320.3.jpg Stelena 320.2.jpg Stelena 320.1.jpg Tumblr m4umljSDHa1rp1d9co4 250.jpg tumblr_m53t8fMTiP1r6x4o3o1_500.gif tumblr_m58ranY5jg1qkvkjko1_500.gif tumblr_m5726q0lA91r7g1keo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5729ou9CR1rv8849o1_500.gif stelena 314.gif stelena 314.2.gif Stelena 314.3.gif stelena 314.4.gif Stefan Elena 110.2.jpg Stefan Elena 110.3.jpg Stefan Elena 110.jpg Stelena 110.5.jpg Stelena 110.6.jpg Stelena 110.7.jpg Stelena 110.8.jpg Stelena 110.10.jpg Stelena 110.11.jpg Stelena 113.jpg Stelena 205.2.jpg Stelena 205.3.jpg stelena 205.jpg Stelena 206.2.jpg Stelena 206.jpg Stelena 211.jpg Stelena 214.jpg stelena 219.jpg stelena 220.jpg Stelena 101.2.jpg|"I'm Elena" Stelena 101.jpg|"I'm Stefan" Stelena 101.3.jpg|Elena looks at Stefan Stelena 102.jpg Stelena 103.2.jpg stelena 103.jpg Stelena 105.jpg tumblr_m5ofgt2wpW1rp1d9co1_500.gif Tumblr llmp2874to1qjfzgho1 500.jpg Do Not Go Gentle.jpg|Elena dances with Stefan at the 20's decade dance. 00643460cec.jpg|Stelena in Dangerous Liaisons Elena and stefan.png 48.png 6763413.png Picture789.png 1841.png Stelena-stefan-and-elena-32195372-618-658.jpg Stelena-4x03-stefan-and-elena-32436971-500-430.jpg Stelena-the-vampire-diaries-couples-32079969-497-466.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-32195367-593-659.png stefan-elena-stefan-and-elena-13-1.jpg 734.png Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o2 r1 250.gif 181842 423190487734660 1837606938 n.jpg Elena-gilbert-nina-dobrev-paul-wesly-stefan-salvatore-stelena-Favim.com-250411.jpg Tumblr mcub7hK5sU1qjgo33o1 500.gif Tumblr lg0rahC7ca1qe8tvro1 r1 500 large.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-4-Full-Video-and-Recap-The-Five-03-2012-11-02.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289372-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289363-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289360-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289352-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289347-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289345-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289339-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289337-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289336-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289333-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289332-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289329-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289325-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289323-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289319-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289316-400-450.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289357-400-450.jpg Tumblr mbszjbRD9A1r8f9u5.gif Stelena-Kiss-3x22-stefan-and-elena-30792535-512-288.gif Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289303-1280-720.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289301-1280-720.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289300-1280-720.jpg Stefan-Elena-stefan-and-elena-32647590-500-271.gif Stelena9-stefan-and-elena-30903558-500-500.jpg Tumblr lxp0dy5tEM1qd7kvso1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr md8hptQ7Vt1qddtxdo1 500.jpg Tumblr md8iw0py8O1qlzhayo1 500.png Stelena-stefan-and-elena-17884361-500-360.jpg Tumblr md8p12to8m1r8ade4o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr md8p12to8m1r8ade4o2 250.gif Tumblr md8p12to8m1r8ade4o3 250.gif tumblr_mecpczB03s1qlce60o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr mecpczB03s1qlce60o2 500.gif Tumblr mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mea6iam03A1qf8u52o2 500.png Tumblr mea6iam03A1qf8u52o1 500.png tumblr_m3eiskKD5p1qkfvkzo2_1280.png tumblr_m3eiskKD5p1qkfvkzo4_1280.png paul-wesley (4).jpg Nightofthecomet5.jpg|Elena smiling at Stefan 1x02-Night-of-the-Comet-the-vampire-diaries-8202255-1280-720.jpg ElenaWalksAway4x11.jpg ElenaStefanTalk2-4x11.jpg ElenaStefanTalk4x11.jpg 4x13clip-04.jpg 4x13clip-05.jpg 4x13clip-06.jpg 4x13clip-07.jpg 4x13clip-08.jpg 4x13clip-09.jpg 4x13clip-10.jpg 4x13clip-11.jpg 4x13clip-12.jpg 4x13clip-13.jpg 4x13clip-14.jpg 4x13clip-15.jpg 4x13clip-16.jpg 4x13clip-17.jpg 4x13clip-18.jpg 4x13clip-19.jpg 4x13clip-20.jpg 4x13clip-21.jpg 4x13clip-22.jpg 4x13clip-23.jpg 4x13clip-24.jpg 4x13clip-25.jpg TVD 4x16-1.jpg TVD 4x16-2.jpg TVD 4x16-3.jpg TVD 4x16-4.jpg TVD 4x16-5.jpg TVD 4x16-6.jpg TVD 4x16-7.jpg TVD 4x16-8.jpg TVD 4x16-9.jpg TVD 4x16-10.jpg TVD 4x16-11.jpg TVD 4x16-12.jpg TVD 4x16-13.jpg TVD 4x16-14.jpg TVD 4x16-15.jpg TVD 4x16-16.jpg TVD 4x16-17.jpg TVD 4x16-18.jpg TVD 4x16-19.jpg TVD 4x16-20.jpg TVD 4x16-21.jpg TVD 4x16-22.jpg TVD 4x16-23.jpg TVD 4x16-24.jpg TVD 4x16-25.jpg TVD 4x16-26.jpg TVD 4x16-27.jpg TVD 4x16-28.jpg TVD 4x16-29.jpg tumblr_mbx3jaO0O11raxp2bo1_250.gif elena and stefan 1.gif elena and stefan 2.gif stefan & elena.gif stefan catch elena 1.gif stefan catch elena 2.gif Stelena I love you.jpg Stefan and Elena kissing1.gif Stefan and Elena kissing2.gif Stefan and Elena kissing3.gif Stefan and Elena kissing4.gif STELENA.jpg Still Stelena.gif I will always love you - Stefan.gif I love you Stefan - Elena.gif Stelena TVD 5x02.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Stelena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Stelena TVD 5x04.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Stelena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena 1377467 580092195383256 834914124 n.jpg Elenastefan510.jpg Elenastefan5102.jpg Elenastefan5103.jpg Elenastefan5104.jpg Video's The Novels See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship